Colorz Beginnings
by Mistress-Nyuu
Summary: Read the one-shot? See how it all began. Bella and Edward are 17 years old. Edward is blind and has just moved to forks and meets Bella. His life starts to turn around as he gets closer to her. BxE All human.


Chapter One: New Kid

**Okay! Here I go writing the first chapter! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**For the school I'm going to make it a 4 by 4 school like my school. 4 by 4 means you have 4 classes for half a year then 4 different ones for the next half.**

**Summary: Read the one-shot? See how it all began. Bella and Edward are 17 years old. Edward has just moved to forks and meets Bella. His life starts to turn around as he gets closer to Bella. BxE All human. **

**Sorry for grammar and spelling issues that may happen.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**EPOV**

Forks. Why did we have to move here? I use to live in Chicago. It was fun over there. There were a lot of people so no one barely even noticed me. Now, I live in forks. Population 3,120. Its barely even a dot on the map. How do I know this? My friend Emmett back in Chicago told me before I left. When I told him were I was moving to he started laughing. He told me good luck, because I was going to die of boredom. I finally noticed he wasn't kidding. Chicago had music stores and concerts. Not that I could see them, but I loved listening to them. Here there was nothing that I would want to do.

"Edward." Carlisle, my dad, came into my room. "Your going to be late. Come on."

I groaned. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, Edward. You really have to."

"Why should I go? Everyone will treat me like a freak. Its even worse since the school year is almost over."

"Its just April," He said.

He obviously didn't know when school ends. "Dad school ends in June."

He hesitated. I knew I won my case, but he didn't give up. "No one will notice you."

"Theres 328 students. I think I will get noticed." Carlisle stared at me. "I made Emmett Google it," I said.

"Edward do you want your mom to worry. Please just take a chance. Maybe you will find something interesting."

"I doubt it..." I grabbed my Shooter Cane and bag then I got up. I knew I was going to regret going to school. Carlisle helped me walk down the stairs. Esme, my mother, came and gave me a kiss on the cheek before I left with Carlisle. I never really call them mom or dad unless I really don't want something. It makes them feel old when I do.

We drove to school in silence. It was awkward. I felt around for the glove department. Once I got it open I took out my collection of Cd's. I grabbed the first one and put it in the stereo. Debussy started playing. This song always relaxed me when I was nervous.

When the car came to a complete stop. I knew we were _there_ already. I could hear the students laughing and talking. I heard Carlisle shut his door. That was my cue to get out and when I did I felt people staring at me. I knew this was going to happen. Carlisle grabbed my arm and showed me the way to the main office. He tried to be descriptive as possible that way I can make it there on my own.

The office lady was very nice and ... well ... stupid. She pulled out a map and tried showing me where my classes were. Huh. Carlisle told her I was blind and she finally understood. She explained that this school was a 4 by 4 school. She gave me my schedule and said that I had English with Ms. Chavis room 202. Science with Mr. Carle room 516. Math with Mr. Edwards room 316. Then Music class with Ms. Ortiz room 101. It was good that my elective was last or else I would be coming home in a horrible mood.

"I will get a student to walk you to your first class."Great. This sucks! "Angela there you are! Can you escort Edward to his first class?"

"Of course," The girl said. I heard the click of her shoes when she took steps. That was until she was standing right in front of me. "Where's his first class?"

"Ms. Chavis room 202."

"Oh! You have first period with me. Cool."I just want this day to be over! So hurry up and take me! She walked me to my, excuse me, _our_ fist period.

The teacher was very nice. She gave me the braille version of the book and put me in the fifth row last seat. I could feel the stares people were giving me. I wanted to sink down into my chair or scream saying "So what I'm blind!" I didn't of course.

"H-hello." I looked to my left where I thought the voice came from. "Your new here right?"

"Yeah. Hi."

"I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella."

"Bella."

"Yeah. All my friends call me that." Did that mean she wanted to be friends? I felt my heart do this weird floppy thing. "I never really get that."

"Get what?" I asked quickly thinking I missed her saying something.

"Braille. It looks hard to understand."

I laughed. "Its not that hard, but you don't need to learn it. You can see."

"How do you know I'm not blind?"

"You noticed that my book was braille. If you were blind you couldn't see it."

"You got me!" She laughed. "So what class do you have next?"

"Science."

"Mr. Carle?"

"Yeah."

"Cool! We can walk together. I have him too."

Someone actually wanted to be my friend. I could not believe it. I only had four friends because everyone else hated me. I didn't want her to stop talking to me. I had to make up a question and fast. "How do I know what lunch I have?" Stupid question!

"Where is your third period? In the 400's?"

"No, 300's."

"You have first lunch. Which is right after second period."

Lunch. I most likely will be siting by myself looking more like a freak. "You have second lunch?" I don't know why but I was disappointed thinking that she had second lunch.

"Nope! Do you want to sit with me?"

"Yeah." I felt myself blush. I turned my head away to hide it from her.

Class went on like this. She would whisper something to me and I would whisper something back. Then one of us would turn away. It made me smile because she would turn away making her voice sound distant when I start saying how nice she was and how she must have guys falling over her. I couldn't believe myself really. I mean... I was flirting with a girl that I met like thirty minutes ago and I loved it.

Bella walked with me to my second period. She didn't hold on to my arm like Carlisle or Angela did. She was treating me like I was normal. . . like I wasn't blind. It made me feel really happy. Bella was amazing. She kept me smiling and wanting her to keep me company. I felt bad though. I felt like I was taking her away from her friends. Maybe I shouldn't be her friend.

"Edward?"

"What?"

"Here is our class. Come on!" She took my hand and started to walk, but I stopped her.

"Bella, I have to ask the teacher were I sit and get my book."

"There's only one seat open."

"There is?"

"Yeah!" She tugged on my hand trying to get me to walk with her. "Its right next to me."

Right after she said that my legs started moving on there own. I followed her to the table we sat at and sat down. "Bella," I whispered. "I need to get my book."

"Mr. Carle!" She yelled. "Edward needs his book."

"Bella," I hissed. Was she trying to get people to pay more attention to me.

"What?"

"Don't do that."

"Why?"

"I don't want to get a lot of attention."

"I-I'm sorry."

God, why did she have to sound so freakin' cute? "Its okay Bella. You didn't know."

"Mr. Cullen, here is your braille text book because your blind." He put the text book on the table.

Well, jeez . . . Thanks for pointing that out Capitan Obvious. "Thanks..." Once I heard him walk away I turned to Bella. "I don't think he likes me."

"He doesn't like anyone," She said. "But I do have to say he was really rude!"

I smiled. "I know. Is he always rude to people?"

"Well...yeah. The only person he is nice to is Jessica."

"Who is Jessica?"

"Miss popular. Mr. Carle likes Jessica the most."

"Is she a teachers pet?"

Bella scoffed. "Pffft. Yeah!" We laughed and the teacher yelled at us to be quite.

It was hard to pay attention to what the teacher was saying. I already learned this before I moved here and I _really_ wanted to talk to Bella. I know I was going to hang out with her during lunch, but she probably wanted to talk with her friends instead of me.

I started thinking about my friends in Chicago. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice. I missed them so much. I remembered how they acted when I told them I was moving...

_We were all sitting on Jaspers bed talking about what college we all wanted to go to. Thats when I dropped the bomb. "I'm moving," I said trying to hold my sorrow in. _

"_WHAT!" Emmett started screaming._

"_Where are you moving to?" Alice asked._

"_Who am I going to play games with?" Jasper asked while grabbing my shoulder._

"_You can't leave, Edward," Rose said._

_The worst thing was that they all said this at the same time. "Whoa. Chill guys. One person talk at a time." I took Jaspers hand off my shoulder. "You first Emmett."_

"_Where are you moving to?"_

"_Forks."_

_Emmett started laughing. "Where is Forks?" Alice asked ignoring Emmett's laughter. _

"_Its in Washington," Emmett said. "Its barely even a dot on the map." He started laughing again._

"_Who names a place after a utensil for eating?" Rose was disgusted by the name. _

"_Who am I going to play games with?" Jasper asked._

"_Hello! I'm still going to be here buddy!" _

"_Yeah. But you cheat Em."_

"_No I don't!"_

_I rolled my eyes as Jasper and Emmett kept arguing. I was going to miss my friends. I'm not sure how I could live without them._

"Edward?"

"Huh."

"I said class is over. Come on, we have to go to lunch."

"Okay, lets go." I got up from my chair still in a daze from that memory. I couldn't believe how much I missed them.

We walked to the cafeteria. That was until I noticed something. "Why do they need two lunches if there are only 328 students?"

"I don't know. I think they are afraid to put 328 students together. Why?"

"In Chicago we had about 6000 kids at our school and two lunches."

"Are you serious!"

"Yeah!" I smiled. "It was so much fun. My friends always got the same lunch as me."

"You miss your friends don't you?"

"Yeah..." I felt my smile turn upside down.

"Come on lets sit here!"

I felt around for a chair. Once I got it and sat in it. I heard Bella laugh. "What?" I started to panic. "Did I sit at the wrong table?"

"No."

"Then why did you laugh?"

"It was cute how you searched for the chair and everything..."

I felt myself blush again. I turned away from her mumbling a thanks. "Your not going to eat?"

"No. The food here sucks!"

I laughed. Why cafeteria food always suck? I turned back to Bella. I wonder when her friends were coming. Did they stay away from her because she was hanging out with the new school freak? "Where are your friends?"

"Uh... I don't have any friends."

What? "Why not?"

"Well, I'm sorta like you. I moved here in January. No one really like me since I was the new kid. I always sit by myself in lunch. I never really talk in any of my classes. My teachers sometimes mark me absent because I never say here. I don't talk to anyone in this school. I'm basically a loner."

"I don't believe anything you said about yourself."

"What?" She was shocked.

"You talk to me. Your really fun to hang out with. Its impossible for you to not have a friend. You made friends with me so easily. You make me feel like I'm not blind. You make me feel like I am normal."

"You are normal Edward. If anything your better than any of us."

"What?" Now I was shocked.

"I think blind people are better than us."

"We can't do as many stuff-"

"That doesn't matter! All because we can do more stuff doesn't mean that we are greater. Most of us fall in love with people because of looks. People like you Edward are amazing. You go threw life falling in love with people because of who they are, not what they look like. Its amazing."

I couldn't believe how she thought of blind people. She thought we were amazing, but she doesn't know that she is the amazing one. I always hated myself for being blind. I always wanted to see and be like everyone else. She thought of being blind in a whole different way. "Your amazing Bella. You really are."

"Uh... thanks and sorry for what just happened. I should have kept my mouth shut."

"No. I'm happy you said that." I smiled at her.

"How about we change the subject."

"Okay..."

"What's your third and forth period?"

"Math room 316 and Music room 101."

"Thats sad."

"What?"

"We don't have forth period together."

"What about third."

"Yes. We have that one together"

My heart did that floppy thing again. All because I got a new friend my heart has to do that. It never did that when Alice, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper became my friends. Maybe its because its a new place and everything.

Once the bell rang Bella walked with me to our third period. Mr. Edwards was really nice. He gave me the braille version of the book just like my other teachers. He didn't sit me next to Bella though. He sat me next to Mike Newton, which was in the middle of the class. I didn't like him. He kept staring at me. I also heard him say things about Bella. It made me sick.

It was like 30 minutes into the class when all of a sudden a paper ball hit my head.

"Pissst. Edward," Bella tried whispering.

She sat all the way in the back! Why was she trying to talk to me? I didn't want to get in trouble on my first day here. "Bella, I'm trying to listen don't talk." I tried whispering back.

"Ms. Swan. Mr. Cullen. Is there something that you want to share with the class?"

"No," We both said at the same time.

I heard Bella chuckle. I couldn't help but chuckle too. It was my first time even being called on by the teacher for talking. It was quite funny.

Class finished and I got up. I heard foot steps come up to me. I knew who they belonged to. "Bella, we don't have fourth period together."

"Yeah but its in the same hall way! I have room 105 Chorus class."

I smiled. "You sing?"

"I'm not that good."

"I'd love to here you some time."

She laughed. " Lets go before we are late."

I started walking with Bella. "Will you sing to me one day?"

"I don't know."

"Please." I tried giving her a pout face.

"Fine."

I smiled. "Good." We walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.

"Well here is your class, Edward."

"Thanks, Bella."

"See you after fourth!"

I walked into my music class. "Hello! You must be Mr. Cullen." The teacher sounded excited to see me.

"Edward."

"Okay. Edward, what do you play?"

"Piano."

"Well, lets hear you play."

"Don't you have to teach the class?"

"The class wants to hear you play."

I can hear the class talking to themselves. Yeah they totally wanted to hear me. I know if Bella was here she would want to hear me. I groaned. Bella was all I could think about. "Okay. I'll play."

She walked me to the piano. "Play whatever you want."

I sat down and stated to play Esme's song. She was always there when I needed her. Thats why I composed this song.

I slipped my hands away from the piano and close the piano keys when I was done. Ms. Ortiz started clapping saying how wonderful it was. "Thanks," I said.

She went back to talking about music. I was so excited for this class but now I'm not. I just want to see Bella. She was my new friend and she said she would see me after fourth. I just have another hour or less till I get to see her. I put my head on the piano and started to fall asleep.

"Edward." Someone started to shake me.

I pulled myself into a seating position. "What..."

"I waited for you, but you didn't come out. So I came inside and saw you asleep."

"Sorry,Bella."

"Its okay. Come on."

"You say that a lot."

"What? Come on?" I nodded. "Its only because I finally have a friend here."

I Blushed. "Lets go."

Bella walked with me all the way to my moms car then left. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. "Hey." I got in the car and she started to drive off.

"How was school?"

"Fine I guess." I smiled.

"Who was that girl?"

"Bella."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She's my friend."

"Hm."

I stared out the window. Not that I could see anything but I didn't want to continue this talk about Bella. Knowing Esme she would want to here the whole story of how I met her. It would be embarrassing to tell her.

Once we got home Esme helped me up the stairs. I laid on my bed for awhile.

Esme then came into my room and told me to get changed and come down for dinner. My stomach started to growl. I got changed and went down as quick as I could. I could smell spaghetti as I sat down. I started to eat.

"Someone is really hungry."

"Starving," I said with my mouth full.

She chuckled. "Your father is working a little late today, so he wont be with us to eat."

"Okay."

"Wipe your mouth sweetie." I did as I was told.

Once dinner was over I went to bed. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. I had to call Emmett and the others soon. I have to tell then about Bella and find out how they are doing. I started to fall asleep with all these thoughts running around in my head.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Yay! My longest chapter out of all my stories.**

**I hope you liked the start of Colorz Beginnings. **

**Thank you all for reading!**

**-Mistress_Nyuu**


End file.
